elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (D2)
Earth 2 was the home of eight heroes known as the Eight Wonders of the World. They were led by the Ternion of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. These heroes became embroiled in a war with Apokolips when Boom Tubes brought Steppenwolf and his Parademons to attack and conquer. The Ternion was killed in altruistic attempts to bring down the Parademons' towers and protect the citizens of the planet. Two of the last remaining Wonders, Robin and Supergirl were taken from the world, when they entered a Boom Tube in pursuit of a figure they saw and found themselves on another world. History In Earth 2, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman seemingly gave their lives in order to repel the Apokoliptan invasion, leaving behind a world with no heroes. Supergirl and Robin (Helena Wayne) end up stranded in the mainstream universe towards the end of the invasion. When the Earth-2 Solomon Grundy threatens the world, three new heroes team up to defeat him: the Flash (Jay Garrick), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), and Green Lantern (Alan Scott). In later issues, Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) from the mainstream universe joins the team. Other heroes who have made appearances include Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin), the Atom (Al Pratt), now nuclear-powered, the Sandman (Wesley Dodds), Mister Miracle, and Big Barda. Villains include Solomon Grundy, a now-villainous Terry Sloane, Wotan, Steppenwolf and what was thought to be a surviving, Darkseid-brainwashed Superman, which turned out to be a very powerful but genetically unstable Bizarro-type clone. Writer James Robinson left the series with issue #16 and Tom Taylor became the new writer at #17. Other new characters to be introduced as the series progresses include a female Red Tornado (with the memories and personality of Lois Lane), a hyper-intelligent knowledge-assimilator known as Accountable (Jimmy Olsen), a new Batman (Thomas Wayne using Miraclo), a new version of Aquawoman (Marella), and another Kryptonian, Val-Zod, who had been imprisoned by Terry Sloane. Organizations The Wonders of the World Superhuman Anti-Apokolytian resistance movement. World Army Races Hidden Races There are a few intelligent races living on Earth that the public at large did not know about until recent times. Atlanteans the last survivors of Atlantis, who changed themselves into water-breathing forms, including the human-like Poseidonians and the mermaid-like Tritonians. Gorillas a tribe of highly intelligent, telepathic gorillas living in an invisible city hidden in Africa; this is the home of Gorilla Grodd. Homo Magi a subspecies of humanity with the natural ability to use magic, this race almost disappeared after too much crossbreeding with normal humans (it's from them that people in the DC universe inherited the ability to use magic.) The last pure blooded ones decided to retire to a magical invisible city centuries ago, and are now known as "The Hidden Ones". Aliens There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Curiously, a large number of them are humanoid, even human-like, in form (such as Kryptonians, who outwardly appear identical to Earth-born humans); some can even interbreed with Terrans. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race, unlike Earth's metahumans. This was explained by the fact that in Earth's distant past Martians experimented on humanity, severely culling the metahuman potential; this means that a species that was meant to have a wide range of powers, like Tamaranians or Kryptonians, ended up "just...human". However, there are also plenty of nonhumanoid races as well. Cosmic entities There are several lesser beings in the DC universe that possess god-like powers, through energy manipulation, magic ability, or technological advancement. Magic and the supernatural are often depicted as being real in the DC Universe, though some skeptics such as Mister Terrific maintain that there are scientific explanations to all such events. Magic is too powerful in the physical world, where harnessing magic can distort and even destroy reality if not properly controlled (i.e.: if the Lord of Order succumbs to certain events so will the Lord of Chaos). Gods The first beings calling themselves 'gods' first appeared billions of years ago on another planet, but they destroyed themselves in a terrible war. This unleashed the "Godwave," a wave of cosmic energy from the Source. This gave birth to other gods across the universe, including Earth’s. From the planet’s remains were formed the worlds of Apokolips and New Genesis, inhabited by beings that call themselves "New Gods". The Source Wall is an archetype of Buddha on the edge of the known galaxy. Certain speedsters believe in enlightenment in order to become part of the Speed Force (see below). Kismet is an immortal god and the embodiment of reality. In mortal form she was member of the Lords of Order. Depending on the characters, other diverse religious deities from ancient cultures are common. Locales United States References Comic Vine Earth 2 Article- http://www.comicvine.com/earth-2/4015-56462/ DC Database Earth-2 Article- http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-2 Wikipedia Earth Two Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth-Two Category:Earth Category:D2